WELCOME TO WWE HIGH
by Xx love Kelly Kelly
Summary: Kelly Blank and Mickie James are cousins who move from Florida to Beverly Hills CA and were they meet the cheer team And find two boys that make their lives change for ever
1. Chapter 1

Chpt. 1 Welcome To WWE HIGH SCHOOL

**Hi Im Kelly Blank and this is a story about me and my amazing cousin mickie james senoir year my amazing cousin Mickie James and I were just running out the door beacuse our new school was going to start. we are senoirs so we got to stay home for 2 class peroids beacuse we had collage classes monday thru thrusday and today was friday but we had to be there when the school starts so we can get our class hours. I was starting to worry that we wouldnt fit in beacuse we are from Florida. We walked in many people were staring at us all ready. '' Yep I knew it we would be a laughing stock of the whole school" i said to my cousin by she said'' dont worry that much about it im sure we can find amazing friend here''. so we talked to Mr. mcmahon and got our class hours. Good I said we have all our class together what are the odds of that. so we went into first hour with Miss Angels. Great english first i heard mickie say.**

**Thank god thats was over with i hate PE class i said to my cousin my Miss Stratus really knows how to work out . Hello My name is Alicia Fox and this Is my cheerteam Rosa Mendes Eve torres The bella twins Maryse and Aj lee and Laycool if you want since you are newbies here you can tryout next week here in the gym This Alicia fox said to us we couldnt refuse since what else is going to happen. So we went to lunch we couldnt really find any where to sit so we went outside and sat down and talked abut how our class was together and witch ones we like and dislake. So You guys are new here. said a voice we didnt know who it was. we looked around and saw a group of boys and girls. we got to talking with them there names were Maryse and Natalya and Beth and Candice and Torrie and Tyson and david and Jo Mo (John Morrison) Mike The Miz. So we became very good friend they also told us about the cheerleader squad and how it wasnt for them and all.**

**It was next week it was cheer tryouts since i was in gymnastics before it was pretty easy and all and mickie did just as great as i did i wondered why because she didnt even do gymnastics with me. They said wait until Friday after noon to see the results of the team. We were talking to our new friends about our try outs they said that they were happy about us doing new stuff.**

**Me and Mickie were talking then the bell rang so it was third hour time. we walked in and we saw these two boys lookeing at us like they never seen us before but i figured that would happen becuse we didnt even know them at first. It we found out their names and They were John cena and Randy Orton. And the reason why they werent at school before we came it was cause the were suspened for 2 weeks. They walked up us and Said Welcome to WWE HIGH SCHOOL in there own personal way .**

**Hi guys Its Me again hope you like it . For Those who read it and like this Story I will try to posted chpts Every other week.**

**J :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2 Hello And goodbye

**So as me and mickie were talking to this John and Randy people we got to know them better . So it was friday afternoon time for our placement in the highschool world. OH MY GOD MICKIE we got in yes! i yelled. They said try on some outfits to se what fits us and all. we got back in our reagular clothes they said to be here after school in the moring on tuesday. Meanwhile Kelly and Mickie were in the locker room. Yes said Alicia they walked in our plan i going to make a list of whos friends they can have or boyfriends they can have.**

**OMG Eve you dating Randy orton with out even telling me yep he asking this moring. And you Rosa your dating John Cena Ya i am they said making sure Kelly and Mickie heard beacuse eve was in there fourth hour with them and saw the whole thing. Oh hey guys said eve come by to my locker today and Alicia has somthing to give you guys.**

**At lunch John and Randy were talking about how HOT mickie and kelly were woth Adam, John Morrison, The Miz,Dave, Shawn, Hunter. ya they are pretty smoking HOT said Paul (hunter) Ya i know me and the miz Areadly befriended them but i have Torrie and he has Candice. all they do is talk about cheerleading. Oh ya i forgot they got in today i heard Alicia Say that they did and now Candi and Tori Is mad at them for not telling them but im sure that they would get over it .**

**Also at lunch Maryse,Beth,Natalya,Torrie,Candice,Kelly,Mickie were talking about how there class were. and Maryse said that she was also in cheerleading but couldnt make it to our tryouts and anything after that. So we were exicted ut maryse said soming that caught Kellys ears That they have this list on who you can have as boyfriends and those who were taking by them were OFF LIMITS.**

**So it was cheer practice and Since they already know who is taken By who they did say anything on that walked up to mickie and said hi and they were in a great conversation until Rosa came up and kissed john on the lips roughly so mickie went off crying beacuse she really liked john.**

**Kelly Was bending over and some one tapped her on her ass and it turned out to be Nick Nemeth. She hasnt told mickie about him yet ever since mickie had to switch most of her class away from kelly he has been STALKING her for the past couple of days and so she made up her mind she stared dating him to make Randy mad. Sol they Kissed very roughly until they herd someone Clear there thraots It was Randy and he was pissed off like if somthing touched him it wouldnt be pretty. So Kelly tried to talk to him but he wouldnt listen.**

**Kelly told mickie All the things that happen and they told each other that no matter what happen bettewn them they would be besties for ever. OMG kells you didnt tell me you were dating Nick Maryse said after practice . ya i only did it to make HIM ( Randy ) mad said kelly. oh well se you tomorrow at the game she said well kelly bumped into sombody when she was working at Raleys It was HIM Randy.''hello randy '' said kelly but randy didnt say nothing so it was like hello and good bye.**

**HI Guys Back with more of it i will try to post more on Next monday Like four pm what will Randy say about with kelly dating Nick.**


	3. Chapter 3 the Talk

Chapt. 3 The Talk

So Maryse And Mickie and I were Talking in the Lockeroom Before The Game About our Classes and our boyfriends and All those things. OK CHEERLEADERS Alicia said to us we have to be on our best for the Foot ball Game And no funny buisness EVE And ROSA And KELLY. What we said at the same time. cause your bfs are on the team alicia said. oh yeah right i said,not having everone now about my chrush on randy. So it was after the game WWE High won. so after that i had to go to work. It was a couple of hours when i was done Maybe mondy would be better i thought.

So i heard a loud scream come for Rosa so i hurried and go over where she was and it was a picture of Mickie and John having sex. oh hunny i said im so sorry about that i never knew that happen i was at work. SHUT UP KELLY i need my time alone she said. So i was walking by the main cheergroup so i quckly walked pass them and stop behind the wall so they wont see me. i leend in closer so i could hear them. great rosa u did great next time make it seem more Dramtic remember we are jst toying with them so nobody knows that we are ok said Eve. OMG i thought in my head they are just Playing them. Ihave to tell me mickie.

I quikly went home and saw mickie there. Mickie Guess what u are never going to believe it Rosa and eve are just playing Randy and John dont tell them tho Cause tomorrow im going to confront them. But i dont know about randy im just so in love with Nick he just so perfect for me. Ok that was fast and i want to be too for when you confrot the girls said mickie and i dont really care about Rosa and John cause i just Photo shoped that for Rosa it was me and Dave doing it but that was him he used me but i let him and it was protected sex to. OH MY FUCKING GOD mickie that was just wrong to let some one use you. Whatever Kells.

Ya Nick you are so romantic with me i feel as if you know kmow perfect and nothing else does. ya babe i kissed romanticly in the dimmed light. I will allways Love you Doll Nick Lied He had someone else way better By the Name Of Alicia Fox.

Hey Randy are you okay John slapped him in the arm but randy didnt respond he just saw Alicia fox kissed Nick Kellys boyfriend. But randy walked off to go find kelly and talk to her. Randy rushed to go find Kelly at raleys she was there thank god he said. Okay Kelly Have a five min. break okay said her boss. K she said right back randy stopped her right there hey i just saw Nick kissed Alicia Randy said. Yeah right randy your only doing that to make me Mad. I HAD IT RANDY!

**hope you Like it updating will be next Monday and sorry about the maryse confusion i ment in the group of friends not cheer group REVIEW J:)**


	4. Chapter 4- Flash backs

Chpt 4 Flash backs

Im going to write like this just for this chpt.

Mickie POV

Gosh why did i do that i never thought i do that in a millio years like that if my parents were with here i wouldnt be in this mess. She thought about it (flash backs) _Mickie you better get up those stairs now before i will kick your ass .kay mom im going said 6 year old mickie. What did you just say to me girl. nothing oh so now your trying to get out of trouble so get your ass down here now. Honey were is the belt it gota be around here some where. No mom i didnt mean it like that i swear. Whatever. ah I found it come here. Stop Mickie screamed._ Ya that gave me chills.

Kellys POV

i really have to talk to mickie About this thing that she did its not right to have people use you like that. So any ways I kinda have my own problems as well Nick seems really distant to me now that It Febuary in the school year i hope that id Have him as a boyfriend type afterwards. So I went to Nicks House and walked up saw non of his parents cars were there. So i knocked on the door there was no answer i knocked on it again I heard foot step coming down. hey baby I said then i saw it Red lipstick on his Neck OMG YOUR CHEATING ON ME ARENT U I KNEW YOU ARE A SLOB i yelled at him. Wait babe i wouldnt do that to you you know im better that this please i heard him begging at me no Nick i said you had your chance now you blew so im going to go i dont ever want to talk to you again. i scanned on my i phone 5c Found Mickie on in the contacts I pressed Are you Home ,Ok i need to talk to you. I got home as fasdt as i can. i ran through the door really fast got to mickie room s. i knocked she told me to come in. she was talking to this one girl. so i got to know her more her Name was Kaitlyn. So we talked But my Phone rang i diddnt regonize the number on so i walked away and answered it . Hello i said. Ya hi Kelly this is Alicia we need you and mickie to come to my house like right now here are the directions 1706 Maple Lane bye The phone call ended. Sorry Kait But we have to go so talk to you tomorrow here kay, well show ryse k. Ok thanks Mickie And Kelly said Kaitlyn.

Mickies POV

So me and Kelly Are rudhing to Alicia House when we got there it was a mansion big as The empire Stae building. WOW i said when we got there. i had a anthor Flash back. _The phone rang . 10 year old mickie ran torwords it it was from the police she thought it was her Parents Going to jail again for stealing, or drugs,Or driving while not be sober. Hello is tis Mickie Blank, Ya Mickie said Well your parents were sopposed to in jail for Child Abuse for two years but they are not they were killed in an Carcrash. What i cried they just were going to the store to get milk they said that they loved me very much andthey would never forget what they did they stoped at Eight They said they would never leave me. Im so sorry about your loss but we have to go call your aunt and uncle on your moms side of the family to take care of you since that what your Parents said would be best for you. _

_Mickie got to the house with all of her things . she rang the door bell. Hi mickie Said Also 10 year old Kelly . i so glad that you can live with us but about your Mom and Dad dieing soory. No its fine said Mickie. Come o nin i will show you to her room._ that sucks that stuff happened to me like that i said in my mind i should have never lied about Dave and Me to kelly i got it off of the internet and Photoshopped it was a great plan beacuse im going to tell kellys chrush to eveyoneif she doesnt tell beacuse my mom always said never trust a Blank.


	5. Sorry Note

Authors note im so sorry im making the next chapter in this story i will try to posted it up tonite and im making a new story called taken at the end of the next chapter i will tell a bit of the summary of it. The next chpt. for welcome to wwe high will be longer i promised. thanks for understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

Sorry for last chapter being not a great one so this one i will try to make it better and loger. And When i said Mickie Blank i Meant Mickie James cause on her dads it James and her mom is a Blank but something Happened that will be Later this Story

Chpt.5 The meeting

Kellys POV

So we walked in every one was there in the cheergroup. So alicia talked about how we need to have practices every day cause the Contest is coming up so every one has to come or else. unless you were sick beacuse alicia doesnt want to get sick. . the next day me, mickie, Kaitlyn, Maryse, torrie, and Candice , natalya, beth went to mall kaitlyn is going to start school on monday. so we can show her all stuff that what not to do and do cause we dont want her to be in a bad group or any thing like that. we tried on a lot of stuff but mickie seems very disant to me beause we were really close yesterday but today is a whole ohter mickie that i couldnt put my tounge on it. so we all went home and i went to maryse to talk to her about stuff while mickie stay home. i got to maryses house wow it was huge like Alicias so i walked in maryse saw my car in the drive way so she came rushing down the stairs and opened the door . We went up to her room and talked a liitle bit about school then i went on to my topic i wanted to tell about Nick and mickie. first we talke dabout nick she said that he was a big fat dick and i sould get over him to move on to randy but i dont know if he is dating eve or some one else by now i dont know what to do. then we moved on to mickie i told her about it she said ya she was kinda distant today at the mall maybe she just wants to be alone for a while. ok well i got to go huge test tomorrow i should study for in mrs, mckeilys math class. ok well see you tomorrow.

**Mickies POV**

Gosh i should be really lay down a bit so kelly doesnt find out about my little problem. i have been sleeping with john ever since i faked that picture he likes me and we are dating but i cant lie to kelly beacuse she will find out about but i need to think about what me allways told me to do and never trust a blank and that what im doing now beacause every time i do something to people i say sorry but when they do stuff bad to be they never say sorry but that wont happen any longer beause ever thing im doing is on my own and i even wanted to switch out all my classes from kelly she always bothers me all the time and im getting sick of it it wont be that long before i snap. so any ways about the stuff that i said earier i going to make sure no body ever messes with me again.

Kellys POV

So i walked in my house and for some reason i saw John there so i took a change at this and asked him if he had Randys number so i can call him and talk to him. he said ok so i saved it in my i phone and asked him for his number to ask him questions. Then i wondered why he was here so i asked him. He said that he went to go see mickie and that they were dating. then i said she never ever said anything about her dating. oh well see you tomorrow Kells. okay by i said back wow that was ok so i hurried up and called randy as fast as i can.

( randy will be in italic and Kelly will be in bold)

_hello _

**Hi Randy its Kelly Blank**

_oh hi how did you get this number he said nervous._

**From john hey i was wanying to ask you a question that is really important so if you can answer right away that would be great. i said.**

_Ok What is It that you want to ask me._

**Do you have a girlfriend or any thing like that.**

_No i dont why do you want to know that he said _

**well do you want to go out sometime.**

_Arent you dating Nick._

**No we broke up **

_oh well sorry and surei would love to and if you heard any thing about me and eve dating well its not true and she is just lying to you beacuse we only dated once a long time ago._

**Ok well thats good how bout a movie at eight sounds good.**

_yep._

**Okay i was only dating nick to make you jelous at first but then i really loved him. so there the truth comes out.**

_okay i wasnt even going to say anything about that but alright well i gtg i love you kelly i always have the moment that i first laid my eyes on you i always have always._

**well i didi to Randy i love you bte**

i hung up wow that was really cool well i should get ready to go to bed i have to get up soon.


End file.
